<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return of the Hellcat by Mesmeret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017794">Return of the Hellcat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret'>Mesmeret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assistant Kylo Ren, Boot Worship, Brat Armitage Hux, Dance Club AU, Dirty Talk, Dom Ren, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Daddy Kink, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Spit Kink, Subliminal Hux Event, Submissive Armitage Hux, drugs and alcohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux returns to the sketchy dance club he used to work at with his fellow executives. Ren asks him if he wants to play again. Hux says yes in his bratty old ways. </p><p>Ren and Kylo are sober. Hux had half a cocktail before he's playing. Tagged for Mildly Dubious Consent since Hux is a bratty sub who likes to resist and test boundaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren), Armitage Hux/Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Subliminal Hux Event 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return of the Hellcat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear I have two speeds of soft and filthy. Today is f i l t h y.</p><p>There is a past cocaine mention where Hux was a human snorting tray. But that's the only hard drug mention in the first chapter. I'm not planning on any explicit drug use in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren grins seeing Little Red stroll back into the Night Buzz a decade after throwing his heels and apron. Armie is truly a man now. Deep bags under his eyes, his Hermes necktie loosened. His nostrils flared recognizing Ren in the red LEDs lining the bar. The party of drunk and high business men are oblivious to their colleague turning pale. Ren flexes his bare chest and preens as Armie's jaw clenches.  Hellcat still has fire. Ren smirks as the men slur loudly at Ushar to lead them to their section at the entryway. Armie breaks his stare and heads to the reserved section of the club.</p><p>Ren scratches his stubble and works on conjuring up what his little hellcat liked while seeking refuge behind the bar. </p><p>A good dicking and an old fashioned.</p><p>He chuckles to himself as he prepares the drink his own special way. Ushar comes over after seating the party with a sigh, "What a bunch of asshats. They wanted bottle service to appear before they showed up. Told them we aren't fucking mind readers."</p><p>Ren laughs as Ushar grabs the repurposed Grey Goose vodka bottles that have whatever concoction Ap'lek has made for cheap. Ushar joined the crew a few years after Armie left the Buzz. "Kid, treat the ginger nice. He used to be a Bottle Babe here."</p><p>Ushar stands up and despite wearing his helmet, Ren knows he's startled, "That hollow shell of a turd?"</p><p>Ren chuckles while pouring the drink, "Oh, he's certainly looking like a shadow of his former glory."</p><p>Ushar tilts his head, "You're gonna do something aren't you?"</p><p>Ren grabs a cherry and pops it into his mouth. A few seconds later, he plucks it out of his mouth and places it in the glass. The stem tied in a knot while the fruit rests in the cocktail innocently. Ren hands it to Ushar, "He'll know what this means."</p><p>Ushar lets out a manic giggle, "Shit, boss. This is gonna be good."</p><p>--</p><p>Hux is seething that the executives decided to go to Night Buzz of all places. Hux feels like Pryde or Canady know of his time here. His skin crawls at the thought of them gawking at him when he was younger, unaware.</p><p>Things have changed at the Night Buzz since he was working. He notices everyone, but Ren, who are working are scantily clad with helmets on. Hux wishes he could have that anonymity back then. He figures that with photo apps on cell phones, the workers needed the protection. Though he recognized a few tattoos in passing.</p><p>"-think I can get her to dance for us, boy?!" Hux startles when Quinn slaps his shoulder. Hux blinks at him silent before peeling off the offending hand, "Do what you want with your money."</p><p>Canady, Pryde, and Engell laugh. Pryde waves for a helmeted figure standing by their booth, "Get us some dancers! And where are our bottles?!"</p><p>"They're here, sir!" The helmeted man that seated them comes up to the table with two bottles of Grey Goose in one hand and a cocktail in the other. He places the old fashioned before Hux, "Compliments from the bartender."</p><p>The four men holler while Hux grinds his teeth. He sees the tied stem and as much as he wants the easy out from this miserable night, he wants to play. He waits for the shots to be poured by the second helmeted man. Hux feels a little better about life when he doesn't hear the snap of the bottle seal being broken. He'll make sure to order more cocktails. The other men wince as they drink their shots. Hux holds back a moan at how smooth of a drink Ren can serve. He holds up his glass to the attending server, "This is garbage. Tell the bartender he can do better."</p><p>The server laughs, "Okay, but it's your funeral."</p><p>Canady waves his hand, "Just drink the drink, Hux. It's free. You're always so picky."</p><p>Hux fights back the pout. Instead he glares, "It's too sweet to mask the swill. I have a refined palate."</p><p>The server takes the glass finally, "I will repeat that verbatim."</p><p>"Good," Hux relaxes into the booth seat and waves off a shot. He wishes he gulped down the drink. He hasn't felt butterflies in his stomach since his second year here. When Ren dared him to wear a thong and a necklace of cocaine baggies for a shift. By the end, he had a stretched out thong full of cash and a chest covered in faint red lines from snorting straws.</p><p>--</p><p>Ren licks his teeth as he sees the half drunken cocktail. His hellcat is in need of a firm hand tonight. He adjusts his cock in his leather pants and grabs his radio off his belt, "Kuruk. Kuruk. Ren. I'm taking the rest of the night off due to a hellcat situation. Kylo. Kylo. Ren. I need some backup at table ten."</p><p>"Ren. Ren. Kuruk. I'll be there in three."<br/>
"Ren. Ren. Kylo. Heading over to table ten." </p><p>Ren fills the rest of the glass with ice cold water and ambles over to the VIP table. The Buzz is known for its debauchery. People pay to get roughed up. To be told that waving a credit card or a fat stack means nothing in this underground club.</p><p>You have to beg for mercy with your body.</p><p>"Don't hurt yourself while having fun," Kuruk says while he unlocks the gate of the bar. Ren grunts picking up the drink, "I won't." </p><p>Ren walks past drugged out partiers with his sight only for his Armie. He sees Kylo in his periphery. Shy boy wearing a full black suit with his helmet. If he wasn't such a good bouncer, he would've been gone two shifts in. Ren is relieved that Armie placed himself at the end of the booth. Armie frowns at the glass Ren is holding and gasps as the older man dumps the contents on his face and front.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" Hux growls. He pulls out his pocket square and attempts to dab his face. But Ren grabs his hand tightly, "No. You will stay in your mess and think about why you don't reject pleasantries."</p><p>Ren reaches down with his free hand and grabs the cherry in Armie's lap. He holds it in front of Armie's scowl. He tightens his grip around the still delicate wrist, "Tongue out."</p><p>Hux scrunches his face and shakes his head. The executives watch on in stunned silence. Hux wishes one of them will say something so Ren could eviscerate them. But instead the four men make a silent agreement and scurry off to settle their bill. Hux blurts out, "You're a bunch of cowar-mphs!"</p><p>Ren laughs as he manages to shove the cherry into Armie's mouth and cover the man's lips and nose with his palm. Kylo's hand comes over to hold Armie's head still from behind. "Mmm, thank you, Kylo. See, little hellcat, you've missed quite a bit in the past few years. You've also gotten a little lost, haven't you?"</p><p>Hux glares as his vision blurs. Ren always knew how long to keep his hands on him. He gasps in the stale sweat and drug laden air once he's allowed. He lets out a wounded growl. He missed this. Shame he's old now. </p><p>"Oh, my hellcat is there under that awful suit. Take it off. It's sticky after all," Ren crosses his arms over his chest. Kylo goes back to standing beside him. The silent man's hands clenched at his sides. Ren smirks. Someone has a crush.</p><p>"No," Hux spits on Ren's boots. He looks at Ren in the eyes. His old training coming back to him with ease. The hairs standing on the back of his neck as he hears people move to watch.</p><p>Ren sighs dramatically, "Naughty little thing. You've gotten disrespectful, not wiser since I last fucked you. Get on your knees and lick up your filth."</p><p>Hux's body spasms involuntarily at Ren's words. He's sinking down to the textured concrete that had scraped his knees so many nights in the past. He freezes once his face is inches away from Ren's spit dripping black boot. He bolts upright on his knees, "No. Don't wanna."</p><p>Ren shakes his head, "This isn't the time to be a stuck up brat. You should know you get rewarded when you debase yourself here. Or did you forget as you climbed the corporate ranks? Too busy being a slut for numbers, you forgot about this big hard cock?"</p><p>Hux goes crosseyed as Ren grabs his bulge at eye level. Hux tears up. Fuck, Ren was so good at this. Hux leans forward to bury his face in Ren's crotch but the man in all black yanks his gelled hair back and then down against Ren's boot. Hux howls into the drying spit as Ren bellows with laughter, "Good catch, Kylo! Hellcat might take longer to warm up to you though. Let go of him before he bites you."</p><p>Hux hisses but relents to Ren's order. The boot is just rich leather, bitter polish, and the sour tang of Hux's saliva. Hux shivers at how much he missed this. He licks up the tongue of the boot and laces before rubbing his face against Ren's knee. Ren coos and pulls Hux up to his feet, "Oh, there's my sweet thing. Everyone! Look at my hellcat!"</p><p>Hux blushes as Ren musses up his hair while people cheer and holler. Hux buries his head against Ren's armpit when he realizes the DJ had lowered the music to a whisper. His noises hadn't been masked. He was-is the entertainment.</p><p>Ren looks at Armie's shyness with a proud grin. He whispers, "Oh, good. The world didn't break you. Do you want to play here some more or do you want to go to the back office?"</p><p>Hux sniffs the man's odor before answering, "Mm, your office, sir."</p><p>"Mind if Kylo tags along?"</p><p>Hux arches a brow, "You need a stunt cock?"</p><p>Ren laughs while taking Hux's hand and thrusts his semi against it, "I don't know... Are you gagging for two cocks in that repugnant mouth of yours?"</p><p>Hux's eyes widen as Kylo lets out a crackling groan and lurches forward. Ren hums, "We're more than willing, what about you?"</p><p>Hux sticks out his lower lip, "My mouth is sweet. It's your gross dick's fault."</p><p>Ren presses his thumb against Hux's fat lower lip. The other patrons of the Buzz were shifting their focus and the DJ raised the volume back to bone shaking. "C'mon Armie, just for one night. I've been sober for a year. So I know my cum is as sweet as your mouth. But it's still huge. Might make your lips bleed by itself. Kylo's is long. You're gonna feel it all the way here."</p><p>Hux is deep in the thrall as Ren squeezes just where his neck and shoulders meet. Hux lets out a pained mewl, "Please, sir. I need it. I miss it."</p><p>Ren grins seeing Armie's eyes mist up, "And what is 'it'?"</p><p>Hux blinks in confusion and sways as he tries to remember. Ren sighs, "You need a refresher, don't you?"</p><p>Hux nods with a pout, "Yes, sir."</p><p>"Let's get going, then."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>